Hidden
by iPlu
Summary: Edgar had been acting strange lately,and now a rumour has been circulating about him. Alan wants to find out,but he hadn't expected the out-come. But,he isn't entirely unhappy. Rated M for up-coming chapters; Frogcest.
1. Surf Nazis

Alan was in the back storage room of the comic store he and his brother,Edgar,ran. No thanks to their parents,who remained on the couch behind the pay-desk,their shaded eyes glued to the t.v screen that flickered every-so-often. He balanced a massive cardboard box on his left arm as he reached up to the storage shelves with his right hand,collecting new comics to put in the bins out front. The front aisle was looking pretty empty at the moment,due to the regulars coming in; by regulars,this meant the 'Surf Nazi's' who would wander the store,then stuff any comics down their pants,or simply leg it out the store with the goods in hand.

A crash from out front made Alan jump,nearly dropping the box he was balancing. He caught the box,and looked towards the door he entered,out into the view of the comics. He couldn't see anything from where he was standing,so he dismissed it,thinking it was probably the front door,banging against the wall,or something. But,just as he was beginning to get back to his task,he heard Edgar yell out in pain,and crashes,followed by laughter. Now this _definitely _wasn't the front door.

Quickly placing the box down,he ran back to the front of the store and his breath caught in his throat as he assessed what had caused his brother to yell. Edgar had been thrown into one of the aisles,the aisle had tipped over and he was thrown to the floor,the comics spilling out around him - he hadn't moved for a good five minutes.

"Edgar!" Alan called out,rushing to his brother's side,just as he caught a glimpse of the Surf Nazi's running out the store,laughing. They held a couple more comics.

"You alright?" Alan asked,reaching out to grip Edgar's shoulder and shake it lightly. He eventually moved,groaning quietly as he sat up-right with the help of Alan,his hand reaching up to a cut to his forehead that his brother hadn't noticed.

Edgar pulled his hand away and noticed the smear of fresh blood on his palm. He frowned lightly and groaned again,slowly rising to his feet with his brother's arm around his waist.

"I'll be fine." Edgar said, a little too harshly as he removed himself from Alan's grip,before turning to look at the damage caused to the store. Those Surf Nazi's must have enjoyed themselves,as comic aisles were tipped over,some comics were thrown all over the place,and posters on the walls had been teared in half,hanging loosely off the walls.

"For once,I respect vampires." Edgar began,shaking his head lightly at Alan's shocked expression."No - I don't like them. But they're less troublesome,that's for sure." Edgar bent down to begin picking up the askew comics on the ground,straightening out the front covers,before he picked the aisles up with the help of Alan.

"What happened this time?" Alan asked,as he joined Edgar in picking up the comics. "I mean,they usually just grab the comics and go. But,they went as far as to hurting you." A hint of anger was in Alan's tone; though,to be fair,Alan always had a hint of resentment in his tone,but this time,it was slightly more venomous.

"I just..got in the way,that's all." Edgar said,letting out an exhasperated sigh."I'm sure they've had their fix for the night,so I don't think they'll come back again,any time tonight." Somehow,Edgar was unsure of his theory as he looked down at a ripped _Batman _comic in his hands. They sure hit them hard this time - literally. And he knew why,but he didn't wish to say.

The creak of the front door made the Frog Brothers look up,slightly alert,expecting it to be the Surf Nazi's again. But it wasn't. It was a very bewildered Sam Emerson.

"Woah,what happened here,guys?" Sam asked,looking wild-eyed at the damage in front of him."Hurricane hit?"

Edgar grunted and walked away.

"We got stormed by the Surf Nazi's again." Alan explained,looking over to his brother."Edgar got the brunt of it all,though." Almost instantly,Edgar reached up to the cut on his forehead without looking at the two.

Sam shook his head in disbelief."They're maniacs!" He shouted,making the Frogs' father snort awake,his blurry eyes looking around,before grinning lightly and falling back to sleep,with his head lolling back against the back of the couch."They're maniacs." Sam repeated,whispering this time,to avert waking again."Shouldn't you report this to the police,or something?" He asked,concern in his voice as he picked up some comics and began putting them back on the shelves,chronologically ordered and in the order such a character met such a character.

"_Tch"_ Was Alan's response."The police are useless around here. Don't you see how many _Missing_ people's posters are stuck up? And there's even some from three years ago." That gave Sam his answer,and he sighed.

"Well,I'm sorry,guys." Sam said,trying to add some sympathy."Let's hope it doesn't happen again. You're the only decent comic-book store there is." Alan smiled lightly at the small compliment.

Edgar had walked back to the two,a wad of tissue in his hand,pressed against his bleeding forehead. He had a frown set in his face."They _will_ pay." He growled,taking away the tissue to see if the cut had stopped bleeding. It had. Edgar reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the red cloth tie,before winding it around his forehead and tying it at the back.

"Chill out,Rambo." Sam commented,laughing,but choked on his laugh when Edgar gave him '_the glare'. _

"So,what are you doing here?" Edgar asked,"We've already given you two other vampire comics - I see no other reason why you'd come here." Alan looked at his brother with a crease in his forehead; he was being more rude than usual. What was up with him lately? Edgar flicked his eyes at Alan,before setting them back on Sam,who looked uncomfortable.

"What,can't I visit you guys?" Sam asked,trying to gain some points by pouting. But it didn't work,as Edgar and Alan stared at him blankly. "_Alright._ I've been hearing some rumours about..._you_." Sam nodded his head at Edgar,who only pressed his lips together in a thin line. Alan moved his eyes to his brother,curiously; whatever this rumour was,it probably had something to do with why Edgar was acting so strange.

"..What rumours?" Alan asked quietly,as could tell Edgar was getting agitated,and he was right when Edgar suddenly snapped.

"I know what rumours you mean,and it's _not true._" Before seething,and turning to walk away. But he turned around again,boring a hole through Sam."He doesn't need to know,so just leave,Sam." Alan's expression dropped as he stared,bewildered at his brother. He looked back at Sam,but the fashion victim had already left in a hurry,the front door banging against the wall as it was thrown open with some force.

Alan stood,confused and frozen to the spot,a comic in his hand as he didn't know what to do. Confront his brother,or resume working?


	2. Sam's understanding

Alan chose to confront Edgar. He wanted to know what was up with him lately,and why the hell he had just pulled that tantrum on Sam.

He found Edgar at the back area of the store,in the alleyway where they left their bikes,securely locked up against a wrought-iron fence. He was attempting to get the padlock off,jiggling the contraption in a wasted effort,as the key wouldn't unlock it.

"_Dammit. .." _Edgar muttered,letting the chain hang loose. He then noticed that somebody was stood behind him,and he turned around quickly,groping his pant leg for the wooden stake he kept hidden in case of an emergency. He relaxed slightly when he realised it was Alan. Edgar stared at him for a while,before looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter with you?" Alan asked,leaning against the door-frame of the back exit,his arms crossed across his chest over the sleeveless top he wore,with the words _'Airborne' _printed on the front."You've been acting all suspicious. You haven't gone over to _their _side,have you?" He asked,his tone somewhat worried.

Edgar's head flicked up,and he frowned."No!" He said,quickly."I'm fine,every thing's fine. Why would you even think that? You know we're dedicated to the purpose of truth,justice and the American Way." He recited.

"By the way you're acting,it seems you're hiding something. And what was this rumour that Sam was on about?"Alan asked,unfolding his arms and standing up straight.

Edgar grumbled,turning back to his bike and jiggling the pad-lock again,the contraption finally coming loose and clunking to the ground. He picked up the chain and pad-lock,wound it around the handlebars of his bike,before climbing on the seat. He set his trainers on the peddles,but a hand clamped on his shoulder. Alan stood over him,frowning."Tell me,Edgar." But Edgar only growled,and shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder,before riding away. Alan watched his brother ride away,before sighing.

* * *

Edgar had a thousand thoughts running through his head as he rode down the pathway of the streets,weaving around civilians and lamp-posts that was in his knew what the rumour was,and he didn't know it would escalate this quickly. _How did Sam find out in the first place?_

Edgar thought back to _that_ night,when he left Alan to tend for the comic-book store whilst he made his way towards the Boardwalk. Alan was fine with running the store himself,he said yeah,fine,as long as you come back. It was five in the morning when Edgar arrived back home,and Alan was already asleep,lay askew on the couch,obviously waiting for his brother to get home safe. The Murder Capital of The World earned it's name for a reason.

_Jake_. Edgar remembered when he arrived at the Boardwalk,the male he was searching for,leaning against the barristers of the Boardwalk. It would have been like any other meeting,save for the fact that they ended up in each others embrace,and Jake and Edgar made their way back to Jake's apartment. But,nothing happened. Edgar ended up fretting,unsure as to whether he could continue,and he walked out the apartment,back to the house he and his brother lived at.

Somebody must have seen Edgar entering the males apartment,since he was thrown into the comic aisles only moments before - the Surf Nazi's calling him names,and making homophobic comments.

Edgar knew he preferred males,but he never told Alan. Even if he _was _his brother. He just didn't realise that - in the midst of trying not to make it obvious - he was clearly drawing attention to himself,and Alan was starting to notice.

Coming back to reality,Edgar nearly plowed into a couple walking by him,swerving to miss them _just._ The male shouted abuse,and the girl glared.

"_Sorry.."_ Edgar muttered,making his way down the street where he lived.

* * *

The house where he and his brother lived was a dump: clothes everywhere; dirty plates in the over-flowing sink ; pizza boxes,and other food packaging spilled out on the hidden coffee table in the living room; canisters of Holy Water set down on the kitchen desks,along with wooden stakes secured in a sling that made them easier to carry around the shoulder. There were also garlands of garlic bulbs,made for throwing them at the bloodsuckers. They were more efficient when dealing with bloodsuckers,than they were with living like normal people.

Edgar made his way over to the kitchen sink and found a decent glass,turned on the cold water tap,filled the glass,then tipped the refreshing water down his dry throat. He set the glass down,then made his way to the couch,where he slumped down in the over-used pillow that was squashed into the side of the couch. He leaned forwards and shifted some of the pizza boxes on the coffee table,before leaning back and placing his feet up on the wooden surface,his hands placing themselves on the back of his head as he tilted his head up to look up at the stained ceiling. Geezus,Edgar thought,I never knew what slobs we were.

The phone rang suddenly,the shrill noise breaking the contemplative silence,dragging Edgar to his feet once again to retreive the screaming phoned. He picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone,his tone bored as usual. Anyone would recognise his voice,as it was hoarse and deep.

"Hey,Edgar." It was Sam. Edgar thinned his lips again,and resisted the urge to growl.

"Sam." Edgar replied."Didn't you get the hint before?" He asked,leaning back against the couch.

"I did,yeah. I rang to say sorry. I just wanted to find out whether the rumours were true,or not." Sam said,his voice hesitant as he braced himself for the horrid reply.

"..Nothing happened,Sam." Edgar replied."It was a misunderstanding." That was all he said,waiting for the other male to reply. When no answer came,he spoke into the phone again."You there,buddy?"

"Yeah." Came the reply."Alright,Edgar. I haven't said anything to your brother,so don't worry.I mean,I have no problems with homose-"

"Don't say that word!" Edgar interrupted,gripping the phone in his grasp tightly."I..it sounds weird."

"What sounds weird? Homosexual?" Sam said quickly,suppressing a laugh on the other end. And he laughed louder when he heard Edgar growl.

"Yes,that word." He said."Don't use it again."

"But,are you?" Sam asked. Edgar listened to the tone,wondering whether Sam was generally asking,or if there was a slight hint of recoil at this discovery.

Edgar hesitated a while,before finally replying."I think so." It was near a whisper,but Sam heard it perfectly.

"There's nothing wrong with that,Edgar." Sam replied honestly."It's just how you wanted to be,yeah? Don't give any thought to what other people say - I'm still here for you,buddy."

"Thanks,Sam. Really." Edgar replied,feeling somewhat better."I'm glad you understand,at least." His thoughts went back to Alan - and although he hadn't told him yet - it seemed that he was never going to.

"So,stop moping and move on with your life!" Sam said,laughing again. There was another sound on the other end of the phone - Lucy,Sam's mother. "Oh,I gotta go. Have to go eat." Sam explained."See you another time. Bye,Edgar." The phone clicked,and the call had ended. Edgar kept the phone to his ear for a while,listening to the buzzing sound emitting from the phone,before placing it back down on it's base.

The sound of bike tyres squealing against the concrete outside made Edgar look towards the window. The mop of black-hair was Alan,walking up to the front door,after dumping his bike in the front.

The front door opened and the other Frog entered,making straight for the top cupboard in the kitchen,where he opened it and looked in,he pulled out a bag of crisps[chips] and teared them open,before planting himself on the armchair near the couch where Edgar sat. He didn't say anything for a few minutes,crunching through the packet,before facing his brother.

"Why did everyone stare at me when I came home?" Alan asked,placing the bag of crisps between his legs."What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything bad,that's what." Edgar replied back,staring straight out the window."So,let's just drop the subject. It's been rough today." He said,indicating the Surf Nazi incident.

"Why won't you tell me what's up,bro?" Alan asked,leaning forwards slightly,trying to get Edgar to look at him,but still he remained glued to the window. Alan sighed and gave up when Edgar remained silent."Tell me in your own time,then." He added,standing up and placing the bag of crisps on the table,before walking towards the bedroom. The door slammed shut,and the sound of the bed springs creaked as Alan lay down.

Edgar reached over and took some crisps out the bag,placing them in his mouth and biting down on them. The explosion of Cheese & Onion brought him some sense of relief,his eyes closing as he sunk back into the couch.


	3. The dream & Sam's house

_Edgar was busy placing new comics on the aisles,placing them in order (with previous help from Sam) when he felt two,defiant arms slide their way around his waist. He stopped placing a comic mid-way,and froze; the cold metal of dog-tags were pressed against his exposed shoulder,from where he had rolled up the sleeves of his camouflage top. He felt the slight warm air on his neck as the person breathed,sending a small shiver down Edgar's spine._

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" The voice spoke - the same bored,yet comforting tone. It was Alan. And he was a bit too close for comfort._

_Edgar placed the comic he was holding on the shelf,before turning his head slightly to the right,where the voice had come from. His face was mere inches away from Alan's,and the expression he held was sincere,yet lewd. Edgar's stomach was in knots._

_"I couldn't." Edgar replied,unmoving."I didn't know what you'd say."_

_"Not what I'd say." Alan whispered,his face moving closer to Edgar's - the warm breath against the Frog's cheek. "What I'd do." He added,his lips ghosting over Edgar's,before pressing against them strongly._

* * *

Edgar woke up suddenly,his breath quickened. _What kind of dream was _that_?_ He thought,sitting up-right and realising he had fallen asleep on the couch with the bag of crisps spilt out all over him. Brushing himself down,he then noticed the problem between his legs.

"Great." He simply stated,grabbing a pillow and placing it over the ache. He would have to get a freezing shower to rid of it,and that meant passing the bedroom. _Let him be asleep,_Edgar thought,standing up from the couch,allowing the crisps to fall to the food stained carpet.

Making his way down the hallway,his eyes flickered over to the bedroom and noticed the door was shut. He let out the breath that he was holding and was about to carry on walking when he heard movement coming from behind the door. Alert,he hurried down the hallway towards the bathroom,hearing the door click open and the loud yawning of his brother.

Closing the bathroom door quickly,he heard Alan say: "Edgar?" But he didn't reply,and turned on the shower to let the water indicate to his brother that he couldn't hear him. He set the water for cold and he began to strip,removing the clothes from yesterday. Yes,there was a problem alright,and the fact that it was due to his _own brother_ made it worse.

"There best be alot of vampires to kill tonight." Edgar said to himself."To make up for this dream." He then stepped into the shower,taking a sharp inhale of breath as the freezing water hit his muscled body. This was definitely working.

* * *

Edgar ruffled his wet hair with a towel,making his light,brown hair stick up in all different directions. He was in his bedroom,and it was no cleaner than the whole house. Comics were everywhere,clothes were everywhere,and alot of stakes made from different substances were lined up against the walls.

Looking inside his wardrobe with no doors,he picked out his army-styled gear. Green beret,camoflouge muscle top,and khaki,light green pants. He felt the need to wear something that made him look tough,because he could feel this whole situation was wearing him down.

Getting dressed,he sat on the edge of his creaking bed and bent down to look underneath it. His black,laced boots were there and he pulled them out,pulling them on his feet and tying them up tightly. He then grabbed a green cloth tie from the floor and wrapped it around his forehead. He sat on his bed for a few minutes,collecting his thoughts,before standing up and walking out his room.

Alan was already in the kitchen,the smell of burning instantly hitting Edgar's nose. He could make out that the blackened charcoal on Alan's place was,indeed,toast. They either needed a better toaster,or his brother needed to remember to stop being overzealous with the bread. He was wearing a light blue jumpsuit,underneath a white tank-top,and on his feet were the same type of boots Edgar were wearing. They was both looked like they meant business.

Edgar looked somewhere else when Alan peered over at him,crunching into the blackened toast. Alan grunted."Still not talking to me,huh?" He asked,placing the empty plate in the sink,alongside the other unwashed dishes."Well,you'll be glad to know that I won't be in your way today." Edgar felt somewhat upset at that statement; the tone of Alan's voice sounded harsh,and Edgar knew it was his fault. Maybe he should tell him tonight.

"Why,where are you going?" Edgar finally spoke.

"I'm going to the town over to a bookstore. They have some comics they can't sell,so I'm going to collect them and try to sell 'em in our store." Alan explained,brushing down his jumpsuit to rid of any stray crumbs."I'll probably be back sometime in the afternoon. You don't have to open the store today. It can be our day off." With that,Alan picked up a back-pack that was on the kitchen desk,before exiting the house and climbing on his bike that was in the front. He was off in mere seconds,as though somebody was chasing him.

"Oh,yeah,Alan. I forgot to mention that I'm gay. Oh,I'm glad you understand." Edgar said loudly,sarcastically,before moving back to topple himself over the armrest and land in the centre of the huffed loudly,and placed an arm over his eyes.

* * *

The doorbell of the Emerson's home - or,more-over,Grandpa Emerson's home - rang,echoing through the house. Edgar was stood on the patio,his bike hitched against the banister,and was tapping his boot impatiently,even though he had only just rang the bell.

After a few minutes,the door opened slowly and Michael was peering down at Edgar."Sam there?" Edgar asked,before Michael could get a word in."I need to talk with him - it's urgent business,Emerson." Edgar added.

"Urgent business?" Michael asked,keeping the door half-closed as he stood in the gap."More vampires?" He asked,looking Edgar up and down,noticing the Arm-styled gear he wore.

It had been a year after the whole incident with The Lost Boys,and the Boardwalk had been somewhat safer. There were still the occasional _Missing_ person's posters,but they weren't for the same reason as it had been that year ago. These were natural runaways,and kids who had taken the wrong-turning. Murders haven't been as imminent as it once was,and the Frog Brothers had only been able to kill one other vampire since then; and it wasn't as triumphant as the Lost Boys,it was an easy kill and the Frog Brothers were home before 12 o'clock.

Michael and Star had officially gotten together,and any strangers would think that Laddie was their son. Lucy - Sam's mother - was still searching for a new man to approach ever since Max was impaled by Grandpa's wooden poles,and thrown into the fire. The ammount of hours it took to clean up Grandpa's home was impossible with all the blood splashed against the walls,and then having to fix the bathroom and the sinks where the blood had exploded them. Edgar and Alan never got paid,either.

"No,none currently." Edgar answered,moving his eyes to look over Michael's shoulder. _Geezus,this guy's more annoying than I thought_, Edgar thought. "I repeat,is Sam there?"

"Oh,yeah." Michael answered,turning his head to shout to his younger brother."Sam,your weird friends here!" Earning a solid glare from Frog,and a quiet growl.

Edgar mumbled as he walked past Michael into their home."_You still owe us money_."

"What?" Michael asked.

Edgar waited in the newly furnished living room,where the fire-place had been fixed when Dwayne burst through.

The sound of footsteps came down the stairs and Edgar looked up to see Sam,making his way down to walk up to Edgar.

"Oh,hey,Edgar." Sam greeted,with a small smile on his face."What are you doing here?" Edgar thought Sam was being cynical,by repeating what Edgar said in the comic-book store,but he dismissed it.

"I need to talk to you about..." Edgar trailed off,coughing lightly as he looked over at Michael,watching over them both. Sam made an 'o' with his mouth,and nodded his head.

"Alright. We'll be better off in my room then."

* * *

"You had that kind of dream about Alan?" Sam asked,after hearing Edgar's explanation of what happened this morning,and about the rumour that Sam had heard.

"Are you shocked?" Sam asked. They were sat on his bed - Edgar sat in the lotus style,with his legs crossed over one another,and Sam was on his stomach looking up at Edgar,his legs in the air and also crossed. Edgar looked down at him with a dull expression,that read '_of course I am,you idiot'._

Sam read that expression and sighed."You should tell him,you know."

"What,about the dream?" Edgar suddenly said,his tone somewhat high-pitched.

"No,about you liking guys more than gals." Sam explained,laughing lightly at Edgar over-reaction."I'm sure he'll understand. He's your brother,after all. I mean,you don't _have _to tell him about the dream,that's your choice."

"I think I'm going to tell him tonight.I just hope he hasn't heard the rumour yet,because that would be a totally different reaction."

"_Sam_," It was Lucy,calling from downstairs."_Is Edgar staying for dinner_?" She asked,her tone cheerful as usual.

Sam looked over at Edgar,"You wanna stay,buddy?"

Edgar shrugged,"Sure. I'm starving."

They all sat around the dining room table: Edgar next to Sam,Mum at the end of the table,and Michael across from Edgar and Sam.

"So,Edgar." Mum began,dishing out some boiled potatoes onto the boys' plates."Where's your brother this evening?" She asked casually,giving Edgar her award-winning smile.

Edgar cleared his throat before replying."He's in the next town over,collecting more comics for our store."

"Oh,yes,that small comic-book store you run. How are things going with that?"

"Well,we had an incident yesterday. The Surf Na- " Edgar cut off his sentence,trying his hardest to be polite."A group of males ransacked our store,and some things got damaged. But,every thing's fine now." He noticed Lucy's expression of sympathy and he smiled briefly.

"Yes,Sam told me about that. How terrible,and you got hurt in the process. People are such meanies!" Lucy had a way of talking,as though she were speaking to toddlers. That just made up her pleasant character,though,and people would instantly warm up to her.

Edgar appreciated the atmosphere around him. It wasn't like back home,where it was just him,his brother,and stoned parents that hardly recognise their children anymore. That's what happens when you have hippies for parents.

Edgar grunted in response,before prodding the lasagna in front of him with a looked edible enough,and Edgar took a bite; it tasted nothing like what he would cook at home. It actually tasted _decent._

* * *

"Thanks for having me round for dinner,." Edgar said as he stood on the patio,collecting his bike.

"Oh,no problem,Edgar." Lucy said,giving him a broad smile that lit up her cheeks."Come around whenever you like. Sam enjoys the company."

Sam came to the door then,squeezing past Mum to stand in front of Edgar."See you at the store tomorrow,commander!" Sam stood up straight,making a salute with his hand,before bursting out into fits of giggles. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

Edgar let out a small '_heh'_,before climbing on his bike and riding down the pathway,out onto the road.

"Such a nice boy." Lucy said,absent-minded,before walking back into the house,and back into the warmth from the cold,mid-afternoon.

* * *

**Hey,everyone!**

**Next chapter will be mostly on Alan. Hope you're enjoying this so far.**


	4. Discovery

During the time when Edgar had visited the Emerson's,Alan had made it to the next town over and he was pushing his bike up the streets,making his way towards the bookstore.

A large shop came into view as Alan strolled up to a sign outside that read,'_50% OFF ALL CRIME NOVELS' _which was of no interest to this Frog. He only ever read novels or books if they were on how to deal with bloodsuckers. Otherwise,he'd be reading comics all the time.

Alan leant his bike up against the building,securing it with a pad-lock against a metal railing next to the store. He the made sure that it was properly secure before entering the shop; the bell above the door tinkling. Inside,there were rows and rows of bookshelves,stocked up full with hard-backs and paper-backs,all with colourful bindings and explosive lettering.

"Impressive." Alan said to himself as he made his way towards the pay-desk,where a young girl was busy looking through log books. She didn't even look up when the bell rang. _Bet she wouldn't be alive when we go vamp-hunting_,Alan thought,standing in front of the girl.

"Hey." He greeted,the girl still remaining looking at the log books."I'm here for the comics." Alan explained,a little louder this time,to make sure she heard him. The girl only replied with a '_Hm_..' making Alan grit his teeth in frustration.

"So,where are they,please?" He asked,trying to be polite with the ignorant girl. He was getting these comics for free,so he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot or else he probably won't get them in the end.

"In the back." The girl muttered,flipping over pages and trailing a finger down names of books,scratched into the yellowed pages. Alan stared at her - he knew he wasn't getting through to this girl.

"Are you able to get them for me,_please_?" Alan asked,resisting the urge to slam that damn log book closed. That would at least get her attention,alright.

"Maybe." She said,bored.

"You know,if you had a better attitude,maybe you'd have more customers." Alan explained,looking around the bookstore,and spotting nobody roaming around the aisles."As fascinating as that book may be,I don't really care. So,unless you tell me where the 'back' is,I think you should get them for me." Alan was in no mood to wait for this girl to get those comics.

This time the girl looked up,slightly taken-aback by the males words. She stared at him for a while before closing the log book and walking through a door behind her. It was a few minutes before she came back with two,small boxes full of comics.

"Thank you." Alan said,picking up the boxes with a stern expression,before making his way towards the door.

"Wait!" The girl's voice said,making Alan turn around to look at her."You're one of the Frog Brothers,aren't you?" She asked.

"Eh..yeah,so?" Alan replied,frowning lightly.

"The one with the gay brother,right? Edgar Frog?"

Alan didn't say anything then,staring at the girl who had just called his brother gay._Who the hell did she think she was?_ Alan knew that his brother never really had a girlfriend,or was in a permanent girl company,but he didn't think people would see him as homosexual,that's for sure."Sorry,what?" Was all Alan could muster.

"Oh,yeah. There's a rumour going around that he hit it off with this guy called Jake. He was seen entering the males apartment,after he had some sort of make-out session with him. News travels fast,y'know." The girl explained,leaning her elbows against the pay-desk and putting her head on her palms."I mean,I actually find it pretty adorable. I think he suits being gay." She went off on her own little world,but Alan was already out the door,the bell above it tinkling madly. The girl called out,but he was gone.

* * *

_ So that's why he was acting so weird._ Alan thought as he rode his bike down the streets,the comic boxes nestled in between his legs. For some reason,Alan felt saddened that his brother hadn't told him in the first place,instead of becoming so secretive and angry.

It didn't surprise Alan that Edgar could be homosexual - but he didn't know whether it was entirely true,or not. It was classed as a rumour,after all,and rumours are usually untrue. But,then again,people had stared at Alan as he rode past,and the incident with the Surf Nazis...

_He was seen entering a males apartment?_ Alan wondered who had seen him,and he instantly blamed the Surf Nazis. They were probably there at the time,and decided to tell everyone,like the dirty bastards they were. Alan could feel his anger rising as he thought more about the Surf Nazis,exposing Edgar's secret. He protected his brother,and his brother protected him back; they were inseparable,and Alan would set out to make anybody pay who had hurt Edgar.

And,as he made his way back to Santa Carla,through the familiar streets,he seen the mentioned group up ahead. They were heading straight for him,with expressions of intent on their faces.

Alan was suddenly flung off his bike,the comic boxes falling to the floor with the comics spilling out. He had been pushed off by the leader of the gang,and another member had picked up his bike and thrown it against a wall. Alan cringed; he hoped he was still able to ride it. Pain hit his stomach as the leader placed a full-blown kick to his stomach,making Alan curl slightly and cough roughly.

"How do you feel having a buggerer for a brother?" One member said,laughing and kicking Alan in his leg,hard. Alan looked up and glared,but his vision was blocked as the leader leaned down to deliver a punch to his face,making his head jerk upwards at the powerful punch.

"Leave Edgar alone!" Alan shouted,not really bothered with the fact that he was being beaten to death. "Pricks!" Alan added,earning himself another blow to the stomach,making him cough violently.

A couple of punches and kicks later,the Surf Nazis got bored and walk off,laughing and exchanging comments."See you around,Frog!" The leader shouted back,turning down a street with his gang members.

Alan lay on the ground,clutching his bruised stomach. He had a few cuts on his face,and on his knees where he fell off his bike. He caught his breath back after being winded a couple of times,and picked himself up slowly to retrieve his bike back. The bike was scuffed and slightly dented,but it was enabled to ride. Picking up the comics and placing them back in the boxes,Alan got on his bike and started riding towards the comic-book store.

* * *

Arriving at the comic-book store,Alan took out a key from his jumpsuit and unlocked the front door. There was no welcoming bell above to tinkle. His bike was pad-locked in the back alleyway,and he went to the storage room at the back to store the new comics. He would have to place them in the aisles sometime,today or tomorrow.

The front door opened,and Alan called out."Sorry,we're closed for today. Come back tomorrow." But nobody replied,making Alan frown lightly. He walked out the storage room,and noticed a male walking around the aisles."Excuse me,we're closed." Alan repeated,making his way over to the male.

The male reached out for a comic,and Alan noticed he had long finger-nails. Alan stopped before he got too close to the male,as he had suspicions that this male was a bloodsucker.

"Alright." Alan began,hovering his hand over his pants,where he kept an emergency stake just like Edgar."I'll let you buy a comic,and then you'll have to leave,OK,buddy?" He explained,keeping a cool composure,even when the male looked up. The male smiled lightly,and Alan saw a glimpse of fangs. _Shit,this guy _is _a bloodsucker!_ He thought.

Alan then saw the guys jacket - a light blue,corduroy one and it had a name sewn on the front pocket: **_Jake S_**.


	5. Acceptance & New feelings

Edgar had the rest of the afternoon to kill,and he decided to visit the main part of the Boardwalk,to see if anything was on tonight. There was,as he could see a band setting up their equipment on the massive stage that was near the amusement park. On a sign next to the stage,it read 'Tonight: The Horror Rocks' _The Horror Rocks? Lame band name_, Edgar thought as he lingered near the performance area. He had dropped his bike off at home as it wouldn't be safe left near the Boardwalk.

The band had finished setting up,and they were now doing sound-check and testing to see how their equipment sounded. Some beats,and guitar riffs here-and-there,and eventually the performance was starting. There was already a crowd gathered,and they had started to get rowdy,shouting and jumping on top of each other as they tried to get closer to the lead singer.

Edgar watched for around half an hour or so,and eventually got bored. They weren't that good,but the noise somehow soothed himself and he would tap his boots every so often in time with the beat. Looking around,Edgar noticed that it was getting over-crowded and he didn't particularly like large crowds of people; it was always a bad situation to lose somebody,and if it was on a vampire hunting mission,it made it even worse. The lost person was probably devoured by the time they found them again.

"Hey,did you see what was happening in that comic-book store?" A girl walking past said,talking to her friend besides her. The friend nodded."I know,do you think we should have done something?" The first girl shook her head,no.

Edgar listened and frowned. _Frogs Comics _was the only comic-book store around here,so they were talking about that one. He didn't know what they were referring to,but if it concerned the store,then he'd have to find out.

* * *

Jake put down the comic he was holding and smirked at Alan."By your expression,I guess you recognise me?" He asked,turning completely to stand in front of him.

Alan took a step back,his hand reaching in his pant leg to pull out the wooden stake."Why the hell did you target Edgar?" The question sprung to his mind and he blurted it out,holding the stake firmly towards the bloodsucker.

"Target?" Jake said,letting out a brief laugh."Edgar practically ran into my arms. I was going to kill him that night,but he left in a hurry." He explained,moving towards Alan."So,I came back to finish the job,but look who I found instead."

Alan lifted the stake up,whilst moving back,waiting for Jake to move closer so he could drive it through his heart. His back hit one of the aisles and he realised that this was a dead end - and literally,if he didn't act quickly.

"You've caused too many problems." Alan began,tightening his grip around the round wood."You're making Edgar a target for gangs!"

Jake chuckled."You care about that brat alot,don't you?" He asked,taking a slow step forward."Too much,I must say. You don't..._favour_ him,do you?" Alan said nothing,but glared at the vampire."Saying nothing? Or,are you thinking about how you feel about hi-" Jake's sentence was cut off as a whistling sound ripped through the air,and a clean-cut hole was blasted through his stomach,thick,red substance splattering over Alan's now red jumpsuit. A small pellet had been sling-shot,and it had been a direct hit.

Alan stood for a moment,the stake still held firmly in his hand,even though there was blood streaked across his face. The body of Jake had slumped to the ground and Edgar was stood in the door way,slingshot in hand and looking serious.

"_I knew he was different.." _Edgar muttered to himself as he made his way over to Alan by stepping over the corpse of the vampire. The body had disintegrated instantly,and the pellet rolled across the floor. Alan finally came to his senses and placed the stake back in his pants,before looking up to look at his brother.

"I know about you." Alan said quietly,staring at Edgar for a while longer,before looking away and walking to the storage room. Edgar thought for a moment that Alan was going to leave,rejecting him,but he was relieved when he saw him come back with a mop,cleaning up the blood that had spread across the lino."You do?" Edgar asked,cautiously,moving out the way for Alan to mop up the remains of Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alan asked,leaning against the mop to look back at his brother. Edgar thought back to the dream he had,as Alan had said those exact words in the dream,and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"I didn't want you freaking out." Edgar replied,"I didn't know how you'd react." He added,trying to manipulate his sentences so they weren't like in the dream.

Alan took a deep breath,then exhaled."I'm not freaking out,am I?" He walked back to the storage room and placed the mop back,after making sure all the blood had been mopped up."I just wished you'd have told me earlier. Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" Alan composed the question,because he felt this was the right situation to tell any other secrets.

Edgar shook his head."No,that's all I'm hiding." _And the fact that I had a dream about you,and I enjoyed it. _Alan tried to read his brother's expression,but nothing was there to indicate he was lying.

"Alright. I think we should lock up for today. I've got those comics,so we can rifle through them tomorrow." Alan said,reaching up to his face with his sleeve to wipe the blood off his skin. Man,he looked a mess.

* * *

_ You don't..._favour _him,do you?_ Alan thought back to what Jake had said,before he was ultimately shot. He was lying on his back on his bed,staring up at the ceiling. It had been three days since finding out that Edgar was gay,and since the vampire had been killed.

_..are you thinking about how you feel about him._

Alan knew he cared for his brother,and he would protect him with his life,even if it meant injuring himself. Ever since discovering his brother's sexuality,he had started to feel different around him. But it wasn't in a bad way,he didn't feel disgusted,he felt like he wanted to be around him more (even though they ran the store together,Alan was always besides Edgar.) Alan even felt protective and pretty pissed off when another guy would look at Edgar,and he would send a glare towards that guy until he looked away. Edgar never noticed,though.

Sighing,Alan flipped over onto his stomach and picked up a comic from the floor. _In The Shadows_ the comic was called,and Alan absent-minded flickered through the pages,not taking in the text or even registering the images. His thoughts kept going back to what the bloodsucker said,and that led to what Alan felt for Edgar. The thought never occurred to him that he was stirring up feelings for his _brother_ - it didn't even cross his mind.

Alan heard the front door to their home open,then close,indicating that the subject of his thoughts was home."Alan,I've brought some things home." He heard Edgar call,making Alan place the comic back on the floor and exit his room. He saw Edgar placing a back-pack on the kitchen desk.

"What things?" Alan asked,opening the back-pack to see inside. There was a baking dish inside,covered by tin-foil,alongside another tin-foil wrapped thing. Edgar took out the baking dish and the other object,before going to the cupboards and taking out two plates.

"I went over to the Emerson's place." Edgar began,attracting Alan's attention.

"You went to see Sam?" He asked quickly,his lips thinned into a line as he pressed them together.

"Yeah. His Mum makes great lasagna and garlic bread,so I went round for some." He explained,taking the tin-foil off the baking dish,revealing the brown substance with pasta on top,with a sprinkling of cheese. Alan relaxed his jaw; he just went around for the food.

Edgar cut a piece of the lasagna for Alan,placing it on his plate,before unraveling the garlic bread,breaking off a piece,and placing it on the plate also."Try it." Edgar commented,before getting some for himself.

* * *

Alan had to admit,Sam's Mum knew how to cook. He finished everything,and even had seconds. It made up for all the charcoaled meals he prepared for him and his brother.

Placing him and Edgar's plates in the sink,he walked back to the couch and sat down next to him. There was a small silence between the two,before Alan finally said: "We need to talk about a few things."


	6. Contemplation

"I've got a question first," Edgar began,before Alan could start up a sentence. Alan remained quiet,so Edgar took it as a means of continuing."What happened to your face?" He asked. He noticed his brother's bruises and cuts for a few days,but he didn't bring the subject up; it seemed right to not delve,seen as though he,himself,had kept a secret from his brother. What made him any different?

"Surf Nazis." Alan simply cuts he received had nearly healed,but they were still visible - he reckoned that some of them would become scars,due to how deep they were at the time. He didn't need medical assistance,though,or stitches,so he allowed them to heal by themselves over time."They got ahold of me."

"Was it my fault?" Edgar asked,looking down at his army-styled boots,although he knew the answer. It _was _his fault. He should have been more careful on that night - or not even have done it at all. He didn't know that somebody could have caught him,it was easy to forget everything when you were in the throws of confusement and desire. When Alan didn't answer,Edgar looked up and noticed he was looking at him.

"Did you know he was a bloodsucker?" Alan asked.

"No,I didn't even I knew,I would have never gone along with him." Edgar replied honestly,but Alan's expression remained firm and dull.

"Didn't you notice his long finger-nails...his _bad breath?"_ Alan asked,streaming out questions."What about his sharp teeth? And his pale composition? And the yellow-ish glint in his eyes?" His tone seemed slightly raised,and almost angry and Edgar looked away.

"I didn't notice,alright?" Edgar shouted,giving his brother a cold glare."Why do you care so much,Alan? Tell me that."

"Because I care about you!" Alan shouted back,frowning deeply."Is that such a sin? To care about somebody you love?" He blurted out,his voice raised strongly,and he near growled the sentence out. Standing up quickly,Alan grabbed his back-pack that was left near the couch and made for the door.

Edgar stood up instantly and grasped Alan's sleeve of his jumpsuit,holding on tightly."I didn't know,Alan,honestly." He explained,but Alan pulled from his grasp,turning around to face his brother.

"You don't realise how difficult it is to be around you,Edgar." He said,before opening the door and making for his bike,leaving Edgar standing at the door-way.

* * *

Alan ended up somewhere he didn't know. It was a quiet,woodland area and he ended up sitting at the base of an oak tree. The branches over-shadowed him,and there were barely any leaves on the branches.

He pushed his knees up to his chest,rested his elbows on his knees,and held his head in his hands. These feelings for Edgar were getting too much,and he had to do something about it. He didn't know whether to show it,or let it pass by - does his brother even understand?

Alan looked up - it was nighttime,and the stars were already out. They glistened brightly,and the moonlight was streaming through the trees and across his person. It was dangerous to be on his own,but in his back-pack,he had four stakes and three garlands of garlic that he could pivet at any vampires that attacked him.

Alan mostly looked up to Edgar,and admired his sense of adventure and fearlessness. Wherever he went,Alan was sure to follow and they made it through thick-and-thin. This was evident when they were dealing with The Lost Boys; Edgar went head-first into their cave and found the 'massive coffin',and was even the first to stake that curly-haired vampire,Marko.

And now,it seemed to Alan that he realised these feelings were not of admiration,but of favour towards Edgar. He wanted Edgar for his own,and he wanted him to realise that.

The whole incident wasn't Edgar's fault. It was those Surf Nazis - they had the tendency to spread any old rumour,and they just happened to spot Edgar and Jake. Alan didn't blame his brother for this predicament,not at all. He just wanted things to be sorted out. He should have never shouted at Edgar,he didn't know that Jake was a vampire,and it had caused him to blurt out his feelings for Edgar.

Groaning lightly,Alan rested his head on his knees and let the cool air around him comfort him.

* * *

Edgar closed the front door and stood for a few minutes,taking in what just happened. He never argued with his brother like that. They had their odd tiffs,arguing about which substance of stake they should use,or how many canteens of Holy Water they should carry - but never an argument as bad as this.

And Edgar knew it was all his fault.

He shouldn't have met Jake,and he should have realised that he was a bloodsucker. Then all of this wouldn't have happened,there would have been no rumour to spread,and Edgar could have told Alan his sexuality in the normal fashion,instead of his brother finding out. He even got hurt in the process for having a gay brother.

Making his way over to his bedroom,Edgar sat down on his bed and instantly felt tired. He wondered when Alan would be back,and he considered staying up,but he didn't want to risk facing the awkwardness of the after-effect of the argument.

Untying his boots and taking off his beret,Edgar climbed under the tangled duvet and pressed his face against the cold pillow. But he couldn't fall asleep.

Edgar felt a twang of remorse,because he didn't want Alan to hate him.

_To care about somebody you love?_

The words came back to him. Love? He wondered what Alan meant by that; brotherly love,or something more?

"Don't be an idiot." Edgar muttered,but he felt a slight flutter. That dream he had a couple of nights ago,concerning his brother,made him think about how he felt for Alan.

_Because I care about you!_

Edgar felt another flutter. Alan hardly ever expressed emotion,and this was the first time that Edgar had heard Alan deliver them.

Alan was mysterious,and sincere and Edgar found it comforting. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame,and he could never replace Alan,even if he had to. He always felt attached to Alan,that nobody else could probably understand. Not even Sam. Even after he told Sam about the dream,and his sexuality,Edgar knew Sam would never fully understand the extent of the situation. He didn't even think he could tell how he felt about Alan.

Edgar flipped onto his stomach,his face pressed into the pillow. Sleep came over him,and he eventually drifted off.

* * *

**Gah,so angst.**

**Next chapter will have the Frogcest - finally.**


	7. Outcome

**Small comment: you don't have to read the smut bit,if you don't want to. It isn't going to effect the plot too much; all you need to know is that they eventually sleep together. Sorry if this seemed rushed,I've been tired lately with alot of work on my hands,but I've gotten round to it,either way! Wahey!**

** There will still be another chapter after this,so I'm not cutting it off with this. **

* * *

Edgar was in the midst of consciousness,and deep sleep when he felt something cool against his bare skin - it was only slight,but he noticed it and he briefly swept against his arm with his hand,to rid of the coolness that had woken him. His fingers closed around round,rectangular metal and he felt the embossed letters on the metal; they were dog-tags,and he opened his brown eyes slowly. Usually he would be more alert in this kind of situation,when something unknown was besides him,but this time,he recognised the familiar dog-tags of Alan's. He was the only person Edgar knew that never took off the damn things,even in his sleep.

His vision was blurred at first,and the haziness of the darkness in the room made it somewhat worse. But,still,he managed to see the out-line of the other Frog,leaning over him,his left arm on the other side of Edgar."Alan?" Edgar said quietly,breaking the silence,but he was silenced when an even colder hand rested on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Alan whispered,barely audible,but he was close enough for Edgar to hear."For before." He heard him add,and this time he felt the warm breath of Alan's brushing against his cheek.

"It's alright.." Edgar replied back,his fingers still clasping the dog-tags."You were just looking out for me." His sentence trailed off when he felt Alan press his lips against the corner of his mouth,before ghosting over Edgar's lips to press down on them instead.

Edgar let go of the dog-tags,as he hadn't expected the sudden intimacy. His hand found Alan's chest and he pushed forward,"What..?" He asked,but Alan had kissed him on the lips again,cutting off his sentence.

"I don't want anybody else to have you." Alan explained,after breaking the kiss."To take you away from me." His hand moved itself away from Edgar's cheek and trailed down to his stomach,where he moved the hand under his shirt and rubbed the skin. Edgar felt he should be doing something,but he remained staring at Alan's face,a brief sigh escaping his mouth. Alan took this as an opportunity to capture his lips again,more deeply this time,and he couldn't help but grin when the kiss was returned,Edgar's arm moving up to hold Alan's shoulder.

Alan broke the kiss to remove Edgar's shirt,revealing the slight muscled form from all the vampire hunting and training they had committed to.

* * *

Edgar leant against the headboard as Alan trailed kisses down his neck,nipping at the skin every-so-often,earning a quiet sigh from Edgar. But,Alan wasn't entirely content with the small sighs; his hand trailing past his brother's stomach to reach the belt of the khaki pants he still wore.

Alan worked on the belt and eventually got it off as he began to gently bite at Edgar's collar-bone,before leaning up again and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. Edgar groaned lightly against Alan's lips,slightly impatient at the speed this was going; the warmth between his legs growing as he felt that hand near his belt slide down the front his pants,to reach the front of his boxers.

"Alan.." Edgar muttered,pulling away from the kiss."Why the sudden.." He stopped his sentence when his hardness was suddenly groped,and a raised moan escaped his lips. The warmth rose from his crotch,to his stomach,then to his face as his breath hitched slightly. Alan's hand that held his clothed member was beginning to rub with his palm,and even in the faint darkness of the bedroom,Edgar could see the slight smirk on his brother's face.

"I guess I always had feelings towards you." Alan explained,as he continued to massage."They've just become stronger,and I had to do something about it,sooner or later. Or,I might have lost it,being around you all the time and wanting to.." He kissed Edgar on the lips again."..kiss you most of the time."

"Just hurry up." Was the reply,making Alan chuckle briefly. He kissed Edgar roughly,his hand removing itself from the khaki pants to pull down the zipper,to then pull away Edgar's pants and throw them to the floor.

Alan had eventually stripped from his light,blue jumpsuit and he remained in his white tank-top and boxers. He shifted so that Edgar could lie down instead of sitting up against the headboard. Alan pressed his body against the warmth underneath,and grunted quietly as his lower half rubbed against Edgar's,earning a delightful moan from the light-haired male.

Edgar reached his hand up and trailed his fingers through the dark hair above him,grasping a crowd of hair as the friction on his lower half made him more hard. The dream he had a couple of nights ago compared nothing to this,although he hadn't expected Alan to do anything of the sort. Edgar leaned up and kissed Alan on the lips lightly,pulling at his bottom lip as he pulled away. Alan deepened the kiss,his hands on either side of the other Frog's head.

They exchanged kisses and touches for a while,before they had eventually stripped down to nothing (their clothes absently dismissed to the ground) and Edgar had wound his legs around Alan's waist,his arms wrapped around the neck above him,and the feel of his entrance being slowly stretched as Alan positioned himself.

"Wait." Edgar said,although it wasn't the best of times to stop it,especially when Alan had already began pushing in,but had now stopped. Edgar looked at Alan's expression and cleared his throat with a small _'a-hem' _"Is this going to hurt?" He asked,clearly embarrassed as he had never been afraid of anything; he would usually go with the flow,and take whatever happened.

Alan smiled lightly at his brother's dismay."Don't worry,Edgar,this hasn't ruined your pride." He said,near dismissing the question,and beginning to push himself in the warm entrance. He felt Edgar's hand grip the back of his neck slightly,and he made the progress slower - but only at the start.

* * *

"Ah!" Edgar called out as Alan picked up his pace,and started to thrust into Edgar at a pleasurable speed,but gentle enough as not to hurt the light-haired male underneath him.

Edgar had one of his hands grasping Alan's hair,and the other in the alcove of his back as the lewdness of Alan's thrusting increased,causing Edgar to emit a few moans in between,his brown eyes closed and his head tilted up towards the ceiling. Alan rested his face in the crook of Edgar's neck,grunting every-so-often as he felt his stomach tighten briefly - he could feel a warm fire in the pit of his stomach,as well as his groin as Edgar tightened around him slightly.

Edgar pulled on Alan's hair suddenly,"Alan...I'm.." His breath came short as he released the fluid that was building up,the cum spreading across his stomach and some of Alan's torso. Alan kissed his neck roughly as he felt the warmth tighten around his member again,causing the fire in his stomach to increase and spasm slightly. He knew he would cum soon too,so he thrusted into Edgar deeply a few more,before finally releasing himself.

Their breathing was raggid for a while,before calming down and getting back to normal. Alan was the first to move as he gently pulled out from Edgar,resting ontop of him lightly for a brief moment,before slumping besides him.

The bed sheets had become tangled,and most of the under sheet had come loose,but Alan still managed to pull the sheets over them to escape the chill of the bedroom,even though they were both aflame.

There was a small silence until Edgar looked over at Alan,reached out and held the dog-tags that were left on."There's another thing," He said quietly,"you never take these dog-tags off,even during sex." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back up at the ceiling,the cold dog-tags still held between his fingers.

"_Hah._" Alan simply said,before resting his forehead against Edgar's shoulder.


	8. Afterwards

Edgar woke up and noticed that somebody had an arm around him. Alarmed,Edgar shot upright and looked over at the person,but noticed that it was Alan,who had now opened his eyes,wondering what the sudden movement was all about.

"What's up?" Alan asked lightly,reaching his arm over to rest against his forehead,to look up at Edgar properly. The morning sun was filtering through the blinds covering the window next to them,streaming an array of yellow lines across their bodies. The warmth was refreshing and Edgar lay back down again,looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing," He began,looking over at Alan with a soft smile."I just didn't expect somebody to be next to me." He was going to say he forgot that Alan was sleeping next to him,but it seemed that would indicate he had forgotten what happened the night before - and he doubted he would forget.

* * *

The comic store was in tact. Edgar expected it to be broken in,and ransacked by the Surf Nazis,but everything was normal as he unlocked the front door and walked inside.

The two brothers hadn't talked about the night before,or the events that happened before that,and it didn't seem to trouble Edgar. It wasn't an awkward silence,it was more of a respected silence as he pulled the box of new comics that Alan had knew no problems were going to happen,and he felt safe in acknowledgement that Alan felt the same.

"Time to sort these out." Edgar spoke,carrying the box to the aisles and setting them down on the ground. Alan was checking out their parents,to see if they were still alive or not; it was a daily routine,and every vital sign was normal. They were just heavily stoned,that's all. Nothing new.

"We left them here." Alan noted,realising that their parents had slept through the death of the bloodsucker without even stirring.

"They're too out of it to realise where they are anyway." Edgar commented,looking through the variety of comics. Most of them were pretty much useless,so they would have to go at the back of the store,where the not-so-popular comics were lined up. No wonder that bookshop couldn't sell them.

"True." Alan added,opening up the till and seeing how much money they made: $27.40 [£13.70]. They had made more money than they ever had,since most of the comics were stolen.

"Hey,guys." A familiar voice rang out - Sam.

"Emerson." Both brothers said in unison.

"D'you see the _missing_ people's posters?" Sam asked,walking over to the pay-desk and leaning against it,his elbows rested on the top."I don't know whether to be pleased,or not! I mean,I'm not pleased that somebody else went missing,but I'm pleased _which_ people it was." He commented.

"Spare us the details,hm?" Edgar commented,sarcastically.

Sam sighed and reached into the back pocket of his jeans."Well,I took a few copies." He unrolled the _missing_ people's posters on the pay-desk and Alan peered over.

"Geezus." Alan said,picking a poster out the pile and looking it over."Well,I'm pleased." He added,passing the poster over to Edgar.

The posters were all on the Surf Nazis,put down as missing and the pictures were of the ugly mugs that ransacked the Frogs' comics,the underneath said they went missing a few days ago. The day after Alan was attacked,to be more precise.

"They deserved it." Edgar grumbled,placing the poster back on the desk,knowing full well that bloodsuckers had claimed the Surf Nazis. Usually Edgar would be happy to go kill some bloodsuckers,no matter their situation,but Edgar felt that there was some justice to this kind of situation.

* * *

_ After leaving the Frog on the ground,with his bike thrown to the wall,the Surf Nazis walked down a side-street,laughing and making fun of the Frog._

_"Leave Edgar alone!" One of them imitated,putting on a whining voice."Leave my dear little brother alone!" Fits of laughter rang through the deserted stretch._

_The sound of wind rushed through the side-street,but no cold chill passed the Surf Nazis,and no actual wind brushed past them. They dismissed it,thinking the wind hadn't reached the side-street yet and probably brushed past the main street._

_"I think we should wreck the comic store again tomorrow." One of them offered,"It'll be fun to see the look on Edgar's face again,just like when we threw him into the aisles." He added,earning quick murmurs of agreement._

_The sound of the wind came again,alongside what seemed like quiet laughter in the air. One of the Surf Nazis looked up and suddenly let out a howl of terror. The others quickly looked up and noticed the same thing as the first._

_None of them had time to react as they were mutilated. What felt like needles pierced their skin,and they could feel the warm trickle of their blood flow down their necks and down their chest._

_Neither of the Surf Nazis were laughing anymore,as they each watched their fellow gang member grotesquely thrown to the ground and drained of blood. They couldn't see the offenders as they worked swiftly and steadily,getting rid of the Surf Nazis._

_The sound of the wind went by again,and the Surf Nazis were nowhere in sight; not a single piece of evidence to prove that they were even there._

_

* * *

_

The rumours had eventually died down,and nobody looked at Edgar funny at more. And even if they did,Alan would be on their case,and they would soon leave him alone.

They had told Sam about the two of them,and oddly,he didn't seem phased. He only said,"No doubt." to their explanation,leaving the two brothers baffled.

Edgar only had one thing left to do.

* * *

The doorbell to the Emerson's home rang,and Michael was the first to open the door once again. Edgar was stood on the patio as he had the last time,and his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Sam's not here." Michael quickly said,knowing that Edgar would be the first on the draw. Who knew you'd learn so much about your little brother's friends?

"I came to see you,Emerson." Edgar replied,sternly.

Michael hitched one of his eyebrows,and opened the door fully so he could stand in the doorway properly."What for?" He asked,crossing his arms over his chest also,copying the stance Edgar was holding.

Edgar took a few steps forwards,looking up at Michael slightly,with his famous glare."Pay up." He simply said,extending his hand out with his palm flat up.

"What?" Michael asked,frowning at the hand jutting out in front of him.

"It's been a year,and I won't wait any more for the money you owe use for killing those bloodsuckers." Edgar explained coolly.

"And what if I don't pay?" Michael asked,smirking lightly.

"I know where you live,don't I?" Edgar replied.

Michael remained quiet for a moment,considering the options,before delving into his pocket and pulling out a few notes. Edgar looked down at them and grunted. Michael pulled out another and pushed them onto the Frog's palm,who closed around them quickly,before nodding his head once.

"Nice doing business with you,Emerson." Edgar commented as he hopped on his bike and rode off,missing the crude comment that Michael made afterwards.

* * *

**Alright,this _may _be the last chapter of this fan fiction.**

**Leave a review if you have time,thank you!**

**I'll be starting a new fan fiction on David and Marko sometime. But,otherwise,I may post short bloodsucker hunting adventures of the Frogs.**


End file.
